Re-qliate Speedstar 1
Event Start: 7/20/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 7/26/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Re-qliate Speedstar Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 07/20 17:00 to 07/26 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 07/27 17:00 to 08/02 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Hatter (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs First day of the event, rewards from quest raid bosses wouldn't display correctly. Monday night incurred maintenance, and players were given compensation in the form of 5 ampoules. While questing the incorrect android, faction symbol, and evolution would appear instead of the player's actual leader card. During some boss battles the boss would not display and the wrong cards would display for the player's side. Under the event rules three additional UR's were listed that weren't available through the event summons (Tropical Gateway Elpis, Criminla King's Vacation Moria, Beach Vacance Hatter). After a certain point bosses start dropping less XP than they should. Story * Opening Narrator: A little while before Neo and the gang entered the Empire...In a pit garage of a certain race team. Formula ZERO: "What! You're quitting?!" Team Member A: "How much longer are you going to keep at this? Sure you were legendary in the past. But now you lose in every race. And we have no sponsors. There is no way I can stay." Modeler: "But...! Let's stick it through! All of us!" Team Member A: "Sorry. No can do. It was a pleasure working with you." Narrator: SLAM!! Formula ZERO: "Darn!!!" Modeler: "Another one leaves the team..." Formula ZERO: "Yes... We won't have enough members to enter the race." Modeler: "What shall we do?" Formula ZERO: "I guess...I just have to look for new members!" L: "Yeah! That was a piece of cake!" Neo: "We were lucky with the opponent this time." Formula ZERO: "Hey you!" Mei: "Hmm? You talking to us?" Formula ZERO: "I need to ask you a favor." Neo: "A favor?" Formula ZERO: "I'm sure you have heard of the Electro GP; the race to determine the No. 1 racer in the Under. I want you to be my team member in the GP." Neo: "Electro GP? Sure, I have heard of it." Formula ZERO: "Actually I am the former Champion!" L: "Why would a champion want us to join her team?" Formula ZERO: "We have a shortage of team members. Because of that we may not be able to enter the race. Of course, I will pay you! There is a hefty reward when you win. I will give you 40% of the reward." Neo: "4...40%... That is quite generous." player_name: (Did Neo's eyes just sparkle?) Formula ZERO: "I just need you to be present and act like part of the team! Please!!!" player_name: (The former champion is down on her knees begging). Mei: "Here, here. Please get up." Neo: "We have little choice...Fine. We're in." L: "Car racing! I'm gonna get myself full on this!" player_name: (Does L even know what a car race is?) Modeler: "Miss ZERO! You're back!" Mei: "Hello there." Neo: "Nice to meet you." Formula ZERO: "Good! Noe all we have to do is prep for the race!" Franca: "Oh my. You are as ignorant as ever." Narrator: An android dressed in expensive attire appears before their eyes. * Episode 1 Formula ZERO: "Miss Franca!" Neo: "You know her?" Modeler: "Miss Franca is an accomplished person who heads the Electro GP Committee, as well as own a race team to compete in the GP herself." Formula ZERO: "Miss Franca. What brings you here?" player_name: (I sense some tension in the air...) France: "Please. I just came to say hello. It's inspiring to see racers working hard. So, were you able to gather enough members for the race?" Formula ZERO: "Yes. Thank you for asking. I will not lose to you team this year. The one that has been winning for the past few years." Franca: "You must be talking of EX. She is with me today. EX, come say hello." Narrator: An android walks through the door. Formula EX: "Geez." Mei: "What's with the attitude!" Formula EX: "I'm not interested in snails." Formula ZERO: "This is EX, the champion for the past five years. Miss Franca is her producer." L: "I don't like her at all! Go away!" Franca: "Oh, is this part new?" Modeler: "Please don't tough it without my permission!" Franca: "Oops. Sorry!" player_name: (Did she...Just do something?) Franca: "I look forward to the race. May the best racer win." Formula EX: "I will not lose against you." Narrator: "The two androids leave the workshop." Mei: "I did not like their attitude at all." Neo: "Earlier, you said that was an important device." Modeler: "Yes. The Energy Conversion Device. This is a support part designed for Miss ZERO." Formula ZERO: "I have not been able to race to my full potential ever since my accident 5 years ago. The wounds have healed but the trauma persists, and I cannot help but try to protect the damaged area." Modeler: "The device connects to Miss ZERO's body and qualia and enable her to overcome the fear and drive like before. With this Miss Zero has a chance to win the title in the GP again." Mei: "My. That is impressive." Modeler: "Thank you. I am quite proud of it." Formula ZERO: "I have been frustrated with my races and ridiculed for being slow. I even thought I should retire than suffer such humiliation." L: "ZERO..." Formula ZERO: "But I need to reign as champion again! It may seem ridiculous to others, but I have faith that I can be champion again." Neo: "Yes. And your prayers shall be answered." Mei: "I respect your determination." L: "We can take down that mean android together!" Formula ZERO: "Thank you." Narrator: Neo and the team bond as the race approaches. Finally the Electro GP is about to commence. * Episode 2 Narrator: Neo and the others arrive at the circuit. L: "Wow! What a big audience!" Formula ZERO: "It is finally time." Modeler: "I think our area is around here..." Franca: "Get out of my way! This is our space. You're over there." L: "It's you!" Franca: "You have time to sightsee before your race? It is obvious we will win again this year." Formula EX: "Move. You are in my way." Modeler: "I'm sorry." L: "Oh, it is that mean racer again! We are so going to make you lose!" Franca: "Kudos on your motivation." Formula EX: "But we will find out who the real champion is in the race." Formula ZERO: "Yes. May the best racer win." Announcer: "This is the day all racing fans have been waiting for! The annual Electro GP is finally here! Who will be the glorified champion this year? We will find out very soon!" Narrator: The starting lights turn on. Announcer: "And the race ha begun!" Formula EX: "Nice start." Formula ZERO: "I won't let you get away!" Narrator: The two androids thrash ahead of the others. Neo: "Amazing maneuvers." Modeler: "The device is working perfectly. According to the race data, ZERO's lap time is the same or faster than when she won." Mei: "Goodness me. We may have a chance!" Narrator: The audience roars with excitement. Formula ZERO: "Coming up is my favorite curve. I will get ahead there!" Announcer: "Now half way through the race! It has become a dead heat between the current champion and the former champion." Narrator: The two enter the curve. Formula ZERO: "Now!" Formula EX: "How dare you!" Narrator: "Formula ZERO speeds up as she enters the curve and gains first position for the first time in this race. Mei: "Look at her go!" Modeler: "No!" Neo: "What's wrong, Modeler?" Formula ZERO: "How could this be...?!" Narrator: Suddenly, the Energy Conversion Device bursts into flame and smoke.